1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an automated, portable, vended video camera and recorder system for recording a golf swing, baseball swing, or similar activity, and specifically to a portable vended, automated video camera and recorder system that can be used typically at a golf driving range for recording a golf swing. The device includes a battery powered electronic control system having a microprocessor that provides sequential operation to a video camera, a VCR (video cassette recorder), the vending equipment to validate payment, and provides for an LED time display and message center in a portable waterproof housing. The message center gives operational instructions to the user for automated use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mastering the perfect golf swing has long been an objective of all golfers. The use of modern day equipment such as video cameras and recorders can be used to provide a visual picture of a player's golf swing for analysis based on the player watching his or her own swing recorded that can be reviewed over and over on a recorded video tape. Heretofore, video systems shown for recording a golf swing have been somewhat impractical; in particular, purchasing a complete system of a video camera and VCR recorder just for recording a golf swing would be quite expensive to an individual golfer. Use outdoors would also be impractical and could damage conventional video systems. In order to establish a low cost, high quality recording system, the present invention provides a vended system especially for outdoor usage such that an individual golfer can go to a driving range, and for a few dollars can video record several minutes and numerous golf swings by placing money in the vending apparatus to get a predetermined number of minutes of video recording of the golfer's swing.
The invention is especially suited for driving ranges and the like in that it is portable, uses battery power so that it can be wheeled conveniently out to the mat areas where the golf tees are located, and can be conveniently positioned at any desired location around the golf tee mats so that different views of each golf swing can be recorded. The present invention is automated and vended with complete instructions to the user provided by a visually displayed message center.
The prior art shows a compact video system shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,513 issued to Peterson on Jan. 12, 1988 that has a collapsible cart housing and a screen for shielding the video monitor from bright sunlight. U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,881 issued to Bartlett on Jul. 5, 1988 shows a transportable video apparatus that can be used outdoors, but does not have the desirable results that can be obtained by applicant's invention.